


I Trust You

by cassbuttdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I don’t know what else to tag, Insecure Dean, M/M, Sam and Dean were together before Stanford, This wasn’t supposed to be so fucking angsty, Wincestiel - Freeform, this takes place some time after they move into the the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbuttdean/pseuds/cassbuttdean
Summary: Cas accidentally finds out about Sam and Dean’s relationship while having sex with Dean. He’s really turned on by the idea, but it’s clear that Dean is upset. After convincing Dean to tell him about him and Sam, he schemes to get them back together.





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic ever so be please be nice :) All mistakes are mine!

They’d been at it for over an hour before Dean finally took over and sat himself down on Cas’ cock. Cas liked to be really thorough when getting Dean ready. He insisted on getting Dean up to at least three fingers before he’d even consider putting his cock in Dean. Cas was relentless and it drove Dean insane. Cas claimed he didn’t want to hurt Dean, but Dean suspected he just like teasing. There’s nothing he could do with his dick and a bottle of lube that he couldn’t immediately heal anyway. 

Cas was currently holding dean’s hips and pounding up into him. Dean already felt like he could cum at any second. “Oh Jesus, Cas. Fuck that feels so good.”

Cas immediately stopped thrusting causing Dean to cry out, “Cas, what the fuck!”

“Dean, I don’t use your brothers name in the bedroom so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use mine,” Cas said in a stern voice. 

Dean for his part looked somewhat ashamed. He mumbled, “Sorry, Cas, but I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

They both sat there in silence for a couple of seconds before Dean must have realized what he just said. He immediately turned bright red and scrambled to get away. Cas grabbed dean and flipped them over. “Is that what you want? For Sam to come join us? That’s so fucking hot Dean!” Cas babbled as he began thrusting again. 

Before Dean could even try to respond, Cas began stroking his cock in time with his thrusting. Dean had already been so turned on, but now that Sam was on his mind he was so so close to the edge. “Yeah, Cas. Want Sam to join us. Want you and Sammy to take me.” That must’ve done it for Cas because he lost his rhythm and shot deep inside of Dean. Knowing Cas was that turned on by the thought of him and Sam together pushed Dean over the edge and he was soon spurting cum all over his belly. 

After a minute, Cas rolled off of Dean to lay beside him. Dean laid there in stunned silence. He couldn’t believe Cas had just come so quickly to the thought of him and Sam together. Hell, he couldn’t believe he told Cas about his thing with Sam. Cas must have sensed Dean freaking out because he rolled over and cuddled up to Dean’s side. “It’s okay, Dean. You have nothing to worry about.” 

Dean didn’t quite believe him but he was already too close to sleep to argue. 

———————————————

The next night Dean was taking his time brushing his teeth. He was trying to put off going to bed for as long as possible. It would be the first time him and Cas had been alone together since the incident last night and he was dreading it. He knew Cas would want to talk about it but Dean would be happy to just forget anything ever happened. 

Dean had woken up first that morning. He had been reaching for Cas when he remembered what had happened the night before. Dean immediately snuck out of bed, and went to start breakfast to avoid talking to Cas. He spent his whole day trying to be sure him and Cas were never alone. The problem was this meant he spent all day trying to make sure Sam was in the same room with them, which made him feel even more insecure under Cas’ scrutinizing gaze. It had been a long day, and Dean was exhausted. 

When he felt he couldn’t put it off any longer, Dean rinsed his mouth out and headed for their bedroom. Cas was already bundled up under the blankets waiting for him. Dean crawled into bed and into Cas’ arms wishing one last time that Cas would just let it go. 

“Dean, we should talk about what happened. I can see that it’s still bothering you.” He should’ve known he couldn’t be that lucky. 

“It’s fine, Cas. There is nothing to talk about.”

“If you are worried to tell me about you and Sam because he is your brother then do not worry. I have seen the bond you and Sam have. While it is unusual for siblings to have such a bond it is not unheard of. You have nothing to be ashamed of Dean.”

Dean took a deep sigh. Apparently they were talking about this so he may as well bite the bullet. “It’s not just that. You shouldn’t have to hear about my feelings for another man. You’re already too good for me, Cas.”

“I know that you have been with other men, and I know that humanity is strange. I cannot expect you to want me and only me for the rest of your life. It is okay that you have an interest for others sometimes.” 

Dean took so long to respond that Cas was beginning to think he wouldn’t get anything else out of him. “The first time it happened he was sixteen. I’d wanted him for so long, but I couldn’t tell him that. What kind of a sick fuck wants his baby brother in that way. It was about a week after his sixteenth birthday when I came home to him touching himself on my bed. He looked so beautiful, his jeans wrapped around his ankles and his long skinny legs on display. I wanted nothing  
more than to sink to my knees in front of him and let him do whatever he wanted to me. I still knew it was wrong. I couldn’t take that. I couldn’t take anything from him because it wasn’t mine to have.”

Dean had to stop to collect himself. He had pushed this down for so long. Now that it was coming back up he was overwhelmed. Cas knew Dean still had more to say, but he didn’t want to rush him. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair trying to reassure him without words. 

“I was about to turn around and leave. I figured I’d go somewhere else, give the kid time to finish up, then come back and pretend nothing had happened. Just as I reached for the door he said my name. At first I thought I’d been caught, but I looked up at him and his eyes were still closed. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore after that.” Dean paused to take a few deep breaths and gather himself once more. “It kept happening. I tried to stop it but I couldn’t. I felt like I had somehow fucked him up. I was the one who raised him so I must have influenced him somehow. We kept that up until he left for Stanford. He begged me to go with him, but I just couldn’t. That was his chance to get out, to get away from his fucked up big brother. At Stanford he could have a normal relationship, and he would learn that what we had was wrong. I knew he may have ended up hating me for what I did for him, but it was a risk I had to take.”

“Dean, there is nothing fucked up about you. The way you two were raised it just makes sense that you’d end up together. I know that you and I share a profound bond, but you and Sam share a heaven. I’ve known that you two needed each other since I was sent to earth to help you, but I never realized how much. We have to fix this.”

Dean let out a long sigh. “There is nothing to fix, Cas. That was a long time ago. Sammy and I haven’t talked about it since he left for Stanford. Besides I don’t need anyone but you. I love you.” Cas knew he was telling the truth, but he could also see the longing for his brother in his eyes. 

“I love you too,” Cas muttered with a kiss to his forehead. He would let it go for now, but he had to figure out a way to fix this. He couldn’t stand to see Dean hurting like this when the man who could fix it was right there. “It’s okay, Dean. Don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Let’s get some sleep.”

Dean was more than happy with that suggestion. He snuggled more deeply into the blankets and quickly fell asleep. Cas looked at the sleeping man in his arms, and knew he had to talk to Sam. “Don’t worry, Dean,” he whispered, “I’m gonna fix this.”

———————————————

It took a week to find a good time to talk to Sam. Dean had went on a supply run, and left Cas and Sam at the bunker to try to find another case. Cas was nervous about talking to Sam but he knew it was necessary to help Dean. Dean had left about fifteen minutes ago, and Cas knew he’d lose his chance if he didn’t act soon. After a few more minutes Cas finally gathered to courage to talk to Sam. “Hey, Sam, can we talk for a second?”

Sam looked up from his computer. He noticed Cas was fidgeting, and wouldn’t make eye contact with him. “Sure, Cas, what’s up?”

“I don’t really know how to say this.”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

Cas took a deep breath and finally met Sam’s eyes. “The other day, while your brother and I were being intimat-“

“Whoa, Cas. Are you sure I’m the person to talk to about this?” Cas thought he saw a flash of jealousy in Sams eyes. For the first time, he thought this might actually work out. 

“Sam, I assure you, you are the exact person I need to talk to about this.”

When Sam didn’t protest, Cas continued, “The other day, while your brother and I were being intimate, I learn something interesting about your relationship.”

Sam laughed nervously, “I-I’m not sure what you’re talking about Cas.”

“Please, Sam. I know that you know exactly what I’m talking about. I have seen how you look at him when you think no one is watching. I can feel you’re longing for him. I never knew how to interpret these things until he told me the truth, but they make much more sense now.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s over. You have nothing to worry about. Dean and I haven’t been together like that in years”

Cas looked slightly amused, “Sam, I am not bringing this up because I’m worried about you interfering with my relationship with Dean. I’m bringing this up because I want to bring you and Dean back together.”

Sam looked at Cas like he’d grown a second head, “I don’t think that’s possible. Dean doesn’t want that anymore, and I could never intrude on your relationship like that.”

“Dean does want that, and I wouldn’t consider it an intrusion. I have a plan to make this work for all of us, I just need you to trust me.”

“Okay, Cas, I trust you.” Sam felt like he’d been scrubbed raw, he’d tried to suppress his feelings for so many years. He was still worried that this was going to blow up in his face, but he trusted Cas. He knew the angel was sometimes bad at reading things, but he didn’t think Cas would do something of this magnitude without being sure. “Hey, Cas, one more thing. If this works out...” Sam trailed off like he wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Sam, it’s okay, you can tell me what you’re feeling.”

Sam took a deep breath, and decided to just go for it, “If this works out, it doesn’t have to be just Dean and you or just Dean and I. It could be the three of us, together, if you want that.”

Cas stood up and walked around the table. He sat down beside Sam, and reached for his hand, “Sam, I would love that.”

Sam was about to reply when they heard the door of the bunker open. Cas could hear Dean coming down the stairs, and knew he had to act fast if he wanted this to happen today. “Sam, go wait in our bedroom. Dean and I will join you soon.”  
Sam still seemed hesitant, but he followed Cas’ instructions anyway. He barely made it out of the library before Dean walked in. 

“Hey, Cas, where’s Sammy?”

“He just went to lay down. He has a headache, and decided to try to take a nap.”

Dean immediately sat down the bags like he was going to go check on Sam. “Dean, Sam is fine. A headache is a perfectly normal human ailment. If something more serious was wrong I would know. Let me help you put these groceries away”

Dean seemed to relax after that, “Yeah okay” Dean mumbled while grabbing the bags and heading toward the kitchen. “Did you guys find a case?”

“Everything seems to be really calm right now. I found something that may be worth investigating, but right now I want to talk about something else. I have a surprise for you.”

Dean was both excited and worried, which made sense considering last time Cas had a surprise for Dean, Dean came home to a new kitten. “What kind of surprise?”

“Don’t worry, Dean, it’s a sexy surprise.”

Dean looked surprised, but he quickly recovered. “You know I love sexy surprises,” he said with a filthy smirk while walking up to Cas. Dean grabbed Cas’ waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. “When do I get this sexy surprise?”

“Right now, if you want it. I have everything ready in our bedroom,” Cas said while pulling Dean in for another kiss. They slowly made their way to their bedroom, bumping into walls and fumbling over each other. When they reached the door Cas began to get worried, but he couldn’t exactly back on now. Dean opened the door, and they stumbled inside. He backed Cas up against the door slipping his thigh between Cas’ legs. 

“I’m ready for my surprise now. Where is it?”

“Hey Dean,” Sam whispered. Cas saw the fear in Dean’s eyes right before they snapped shut. Everything was finally making sense to Dean. He hoped that if he wished hard enough all of this would just go away. He knew he was about to get his heart ripped from his chest, and he was terrified. He finally opened his eyes, and made eye contact with Cas. Cas gave him a reassuring smile while turning him around and shoving him toward Sam. 

“Hey Sammy, what are you doing in here?” he said with a nervous chuckle. 

“He’s your surprise, Dean. We talked while you were gone, and decided that it was about time you guys worked this out.”

“What the fuck, Cas. I told you to let it go.” 

Cas could see that Dean was panicking. “I know what you said, but I also know how you felt. You both want this. You’re both consenting adults. Trust me, Dean, it’s okay to let yourself have this.”

“Okay, Cas, I trust you.” Dean finally looked up at Sam again, “You want this, Sammy?” Dean was already taking small steps toward Sam. 

“Yeah of course, Dean, I have always wanted this.” He closed the last little bit of distance between them, wrapping Dean up in his arms. 

They stood there for a minute just holding each other before Dean leaned back and put his hand on Sam’s cheek. Sam could see that Dean was still having a hard time believing he could have this, “It’s okay, Dean,” he whispered before closing the space between their lips. Dean immediately let out a little whimper. He couldn’t believe he had gone so long without his brother’s touch. He ran his fingers through Sam’s long hair trying to re-memorize the feeling of his brother under his hands. Dean jumped when he felt a second pair of hands on his shoulders. Cas was standing right behind him. 

“You two look beautiful together.” Cas reached for Sam guiding him back to Dean. 

Their lips met once more in a filthy kiss. Dean felt so turned on from doing this in front of Cas. He could feel Cas’ hardness pressing into his ass, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He started bucking his hips against Sam, alternating between rubbing his ass on Cas’ cock and thrusting against Sam. “Sammy, Cas, please I need-“ Dean couldn’t even think straight he was so turned on. 

“Me too, Dean, it’s okay let go,” Sam groaned at the same time Cas reached down to stroke Dean’s cock. That was just enough to push Dean over the edge, and he came all over Cas’ hand. Watching Dean cum all over himself and Cas had Sam cumming in his pants with a groan. They all stood there trying to catch their breath until Cas used his grace to clean them up, and gently herded them towards the bed. 

Dean ended up in the middle surrounded by Cas and Sam. It was a tight fit but Dean loved it. He had never felt happier than in the arms of his two boys. He still doesn’t understand why they both want him, his perfect baby brother and his sweet angel. And he’s still not sure about the whole sharing thing, but they’ll figure it out together. The last thing he feels before he goes to sleep is Sam and Cas wrap him up in their arms.


End file.
